THE RAIN CHRONICLES - BOOK I
by RFK
Summary: REVISED - By some twist of fate, Rain Robinson from Season 3's "Future's End", ends up on Voyager. Told from Rain, B'Elanna and Janeway's POV. Book 1.


TITLE: THE RAIN CHRONICLES: BOOK 1  
AUTHOR: RFK  
SERIES: VOY  
CODE: Torres, Robinson and Janeway  
RATING: [PG] For mild language. Very mild.   
SUMMARY: By some twist of fate, Rain Robinson from Season 3's "Future's End", ends up on Voyager. Told from Rain, B'Elanna and Janeway's POV. Book 1.  
FEEDBACK: june_daley@rocketmail.com - Be my guest. But please, be kind.  
DISCLAIMER: Tom, B'Elanna and all other characters related to Star Trek Voyager belong to Paramount, Viacom and the usual Trek Powers to Be. Dammit!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've always wondered if there would have been a Paris/Torres romance if Rain Robinson had ended up on Voyager. So far, I haven't decided.  
  
  
  
  
"THE RAIN CHRONICLES: BOOK 1" by RFK  
  
RAIN ROBINSON - May 2, 1996:  
  
It began with a simple touch. Can you believe it? A simple touch. One little act that would change my life for good. Why did I do it? Was it my natural curiosity, first sparked by that ? signal I had detected at the Observatory? Or was it a pair of warm blue eyes that led me to give in to such an impulse? Maybe the latter. Who knows?  
  
It was the signal started everything. Signs of Gamma emissions that drew the attention of my sponsor at the Observatory and all-round creep, Henry Starling. It also attracted the attention of the owner of those blue eyes - Tom Paris - and his two oddball friends, Tuvok and Mr. Leisure Suit. Thanks to Tom and his friends, I discovered that Mr. Starling could not be trusted and wanted me dead. Tom and Tuvok wanted him for another reason. Something to do with a ship in Starling's possession. A timeship, I believe. Despite what Tom may think, I was paying attention. Tom and I eventually chased Starling's pet thug into the desert, outside L.A. The poor bastard ended up blown to bits by some strange aircraft. One that I suspect Tom was very familiar with.  
  
Tom Paris. I once told him that he reminded me of Howdy Doody, but in a sexy way. He still does. Strange guy, very good-looking and charming, but also very smart. Nor did he seem turned off by my own brains and my big mouth. In short, I wanted him to stay. But he couldn't. He had to return to from wherever he came from.  
  
So there we stood in the middle of the desert, facing each other. Tom said that he had never met anyone quite like me and probably never will. Then he kissed me. Properly. Not like others who usually gave wet, sloppy kisses or timid ones. A real, honest-to-God kiss with the pair of the warmest lips I had ever felt. When he eventually turned his back on me, something inside could not give him up. A strange, blue light enveloped him and with my usual impulsiveness, I touched his shirt and found myself caught up in the light. One moment we had been surrounded by the California desert, the next inside the strange aircraft, which had even stranger technology. Before Tom or anyone else could spot me, I ducked behind some console and out of sight.  
  
"Chakotay to Voyager," a soft, deep voice called out. "We've picked up Tom. All are accounted for."  
  
A husky, female voice that sounded slightly familiar, responded, "Acknowledged Commander. Report to the Bridge as soon as you return. Janeway out."   
  
Voyager? The only other Voyager I could recall was a satellite probe that had ended up missing years ago. Judging from Ms. Janeway's voice, Voyager seemed to be more than a satellite. Instinct also told me that it was not on this earth. Okay, actually it was my stomach that conveyed the message. Especially after the way it bounced to my throat after the craft rose further in the air. How far we traveled? I have no idea.  
  
We finally arrived at our destination and I ducked my head behind the console once more. Tom, Tuvok and the others filed out of the aircraft. The moment their voices vanished, I decided it was safe to leave my hiding place. Upon leaving the aircraft, I found myself alone, surrounded by similar aircrafts - much to my relief. It looked as if I was in the middle of an airplane hangar. Or something similar. I glanced to my left and nearly passed out with shock. Instead of a solid wall, I faced a blanket of space - namely outer space. Good grief! Where in the hell did I end up?  
  
  
  
  
LIEUTENANT B'ELANNA TORRES - STARDATE 50316.95:  
  
  
We did it. Believe it or not, Voyager managed to save Earth's future by preventing that greedy bastard, Henry Starling, from traveling to the 29th century and destroying it. Idiot. The man was an idiot whose greed led him to his destruction. Well, the Captain actually destroyed him and the timeship. It was either that or allow him to destroy Earth.  
  
My adventures with Chakotay nearly proved to be just as interesting. It seemed that Voyager's two senior ex-Maquis would end up meeting their counterparts in 20th century Arizona. Although I must say that I found it difficult to consider those Neanderthals as freedom fighters. Their goals seemed a lot less noble and more self-serving than our own.  
  
But I must remember that I'm no longer with the Maquis. I'm an officer and chief engineer aboard a Starfleet vessel. And have been for the past two years. That scenario almost ended, thanks to Henry Starling. Who knows how our lives may have ended on 20th century Earth. I remember Chakotay expressing an interest in becoming an anthropologist at some North American university. I cannot imagine me finding it so easy to blend in. What in the hell could a half-Klingon with forehead ridges do in the 20th century? Before Earth had ever made any contact with another alien species?  
  
I had no doubt how Tom Paris would have fared. Probably spend his time exploring his favorite period in history. And with that Rain Robinson woman he had befriended, as his companion. I finally saw her. While our shuttle hovered above the California desert. I still remember the way he kissed her before we beamed him aboard.  
  
Stop! What in the hell is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about Tom Paris, of all people? And why would I even care about his latest conquest? So what if he had once propositioned me? Big deal! I had immediately informed him on how I really felt about a date with him on the holodeck. Or did I? Would an hour or two, sailing on Lake Como had been that bad? Oh hell! Why bother contemplating on that now? Paris has not made an attempt for another date, since. And he'll probably spend the next few days or so, remembering the charms of Miss Rain Robinson. Yet, in the end, he will forget her. Like he has forgotten the other women in his life.  
  
"Senior staff to the Conference Room," I heard Chakotay's voice announce over the Comm system. Another senior staff meeting? We just had one not long after our return to Delta Quadrant. Oh well. Maybe the Captain had decided to plan a celebration for saving Earth's future.  
  
* * * *   
  
  
Kahless! What a day! A surprise awaited the senior staff when we reported to the Conference Room. Captain Janeway was furious! I have never seen her look that angry since the time the Vidiians had stolen Neelix's lungs. I still remember what those bastards did to me. But I'm digressing.  
  
Upon our return to the Delta Quadrant, the Captain and Chakotay discovered that Captain Braxton, that stupid p'tak from the 29th century, had failed to realize the new passenger we had picked up during our time travels. It seemed that we - and I mean myself, Chakotay, the Doctor and Tuvok - had not only transported Paris to the shuttle, but also another passenger, while in the California desert. That extra passenger turned out to be none other than Tom's friend, Rain Robins. Tom had no idea that Miss Robinson decided to hitch a ride when we beamed him up. In fact, no one even spotted her on the ship - until after our return to the Delta Quadrant. A Security detail caught her roaming around Deck Seven.   
  
Typical Braxton. The idiot was so determined to return us to our proper time and place in history that he failed to account for a 20th century woman aboard Voyager. So much for his temporal magic. What an idiot!  
  
When I said that the Captain was angry, I was not joking. She castigated Miss Robinson for sneaking aboard the ship. She almost accused Tom of helping his friend, until Miss Robinson took full responsibility and insisted that she had acted alone. Janeway, however, did chastised Paris and the rest of us for our "lack of diligence" - her words, not mine.  
  
Rain Robinson. What an odd name for a Human! Now, she was a permanent member of Voyager's crew. Like Neelix and Kes, she decided to remain a civilian. The Captain assigned her to Stellar Cartography, since she was an astronomer. Now I ask you, exactly what good is a 20th century astronomer aboard a 24th century starship? Personally, I suspect that no one has any idea, including the Captain and Miss Robinson. I bet that Tom Paris doesn't care. Now that he has his ladylove by his side. Of course, I must admit that Miss Robinson seemed a little displeased when the Captain ordered Tom to act as her escort aboard ship. Any other woman would be thrilled.   
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
RAIN ROBINSON - April 26, 2373:  
  
Oh. My. God! Ohmigod! I can't believe it! I'm on a spaceship nearly 380 years in the future! In the future, for crying out loud! Oh God! What have I done? No wonder that Captain Janeway was pissed! Kathryn Janeway. Now there is a woman Gloria Steinem would love to meet. Personally, I think she is a bit uptight. All right, she's a little pissed that I decided to hitchhike on her ship and I don't blame her. But Jeez! By the time she finished me, I felt like I was seventeen again, being nagged to death by my mother. I really think that woman needs to get laid.  
  
According to the Captain, what we are traveling on is a starship. Namely a space-traveling vessel that is part of some organization called Starfleet. And Starfleet happens to be the military arm of another organization called the Federation of United Planets or something. Like a futuristic version of the United Nations, only it's an alliance between different planets. Although most of Voyager's crew consists of Humans, there are some who came from other planets. Agen . . . uh, Lieutenant Tuvok happens to be one. He came from a planet called Vulcan. With those ears and HAL-like personality, I'm not surprised.  
  
Oh God! This is wonderful. I'm a 20th century woman stuck on a 24th century space . . . starship. And I'm attracted to a man who happens to be over 300 years younger than me. Great! Now I understand why Tom's dialogue seemed a bit . . . . well, dated at times. I mean, who uses "groovy" in 1996? Or spy against the KBG? I wonder if I was just another assignment to Tom? Or someone to be used to stop that creep, Henry Starling, from blowing up the future? I have a bad feeling that I had stowed away on that shuttle for nothing. And that Tom Paris saw nothing more than some loud, annoying woman whose company he had to endure. Just like the others. Damn!  
  
As for my position here on Voyager, Captain Janeway assigned me to some place called Stellar Cartography. Apparently, it's where the crew map the unexplored regions of space. Hmm, sounds like my cup of tea. My first assignment is to catch up on 377 years of astronomy, astrophysics and Earth history. Easier said than done. Then again, I do like an interesting challenge. Hell, it's a lot better than roaming the ship with nothing to do. Janeway asked if I would like to become part of the ship's Starfleet personnel. Let's just say it took a great deal of effort not to laugh in her face. Instead, I merely smiled and said, "Thanks, but no thanks." What the hell? I was never the military type and I'll be damned if anyone caught me wearing one of those god-awful leisure suits.  
  
LIEUTENANT B'ELANNA TORRES - STARDATE 50327.93:  
  
I had not seen much of Rain Robinson, following our discovery of her aboard ship. Come to think of it, I did not see much of Tom, either. One can only assume he was busy, getting her acquainted with Voyager. On her third day aboard ship, the two paid a visit to Engineering. Personally, I would have preferred if Tom had chosen someone else - preferably Sue Nicoletti or Vorik - to welcome the little newcomer. Fate has a way; it seemed, of never going my way.  
  
"Hi B'Elanna," Tom greeted in his usual affable manner. "You remember Rain Robinson, don't you? From the staff meeting, a few days ago?"  
  
I gave them both a stiff smile. "Oh yeah. Our time traveler." I faced her. "So, is Tom giving you a tour of the ship?"  
  
Miss Robinson responded with a brief nod. "Yeah." I noticed that her eyes seemed fixated on my face. Or to be exact, my forehead. Kahless! Where is a scarf when one is needed?  
  
"You find something interesting?" I growled slightly.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just that . . . well, to be honest, I've been staring at a lot of people, lately." Translation: she had been staring at all the odd-looking aliens. Non-Terrans. "I guess everyone has a good reason to stare at me, as well. Considering I'm from the past. But I've got to be honest, that forehead of yours really looks exotic. I know a good number of men who would probably fall for you like crazy."  
  
She must be insane. Or a bad judge of character. A lot of men fall over me? Huh! I still remember how that Arizona terrorist had stared at me. Like some animal that had escaped from a zoo.  
  
Miss Robinson continued, "What exactly are you? I know that Tuvok is from some place called Vulcan."  
  
"She's half-Klingon, half-Human," Tom answered before I could. He gave me a fond look. For some reason, it warmed me considerably. "There's no one in this universe quite like her."  
  
Miss Robinson murmured in an acid voice that took me by surprise, "That sounds familiar." Unless my senses were deceiving me, there seemed to be a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Or resentment.   
  
"Did you say something?" Tom asked. Apparently, he had not heard her last remark. Nor did Miss Robinson bothered to answer.  
  
I continued, "I suppose you require a tour of Engineering?" Both Tom and Miss Robinson nodded and I proceeded to give them the guided tour. While I rambled on about the ship's functions, I noticed a few things about my two visitors. One, Tom made every effort to express his continuing friendship toward Miss Robinson with every look or gesture he could muster. As for our intrepid time traveler, she continued to either reject or ignore his attempts. What the hell had brought on this sudden coldness?  
  
When the tour finished, Miss Robinson thanked me and asked if we could meet for breakfast or lunch, one day. My first instinct was to say no. But a small part of me felt a little curious about her and what she had to say. Besides, I also wanted to learn what made her tick. Get to know the opposition. So, I said yes.  
  
* * * *   
  
  
RAIN ROBINSON - April 29, 2373:  
  
"There's no one in this universe quite like her." That is what Tom said about that engineer, B'Elanna Torres. Hmmm. Sounded familiar. Very familiar. Hell, if one changed a few words, it would sound exactly like, "You're like no woman I've ever met." The very words Tom had spoken to me, when he said good-bye to me in the California desert. Only in Lieutenant Torres's case, I suspect that Tom had been more sincere.   
  
I saw the look he gave her. And I don't blame him. The lieutenant is a very beautiful woman - in an exotic way. So, why did I bother to make plans for breakfast or lunch with her? To learn about the competition? What competition? I already knew whom Tom preferred. It seemed useless to put a fight. Besides, I rather liked Lieutenant Torres. She seemed a little more livelier than most of the jokers on this ship. Her and a few others - like Tom and Neelix.  
  
Neelix is this strange-looking guy, who looks like a warthog with spots, whiskers and a Mohawk haircut. Despite his strange appearance, he is very nice and a lot of fun. Unlike the others, he is a native of this part of the galaxy - the Delta Quadrant. He's from this planet called Talax. About two years ago, he was a junk trader, who joined the ship to act as a guide and cook.  
  
His girlfriend, Kes, is also a native of the Delta Quadrant. And Ocampan. Like Neelix, she is also nice - but in a quiet way. Kes is a pretty blonde with ears that made her look like an elf. She serves as the medical assistant to the ship's doctor. And like Tom, Neelix and Lieutenant Torres, she doesn't seem to possess this smug air that permeates the majority of the crew. In other words, she doesn't look upon me like some savage or Neanderthal from the past. Because the rest of them do.  
  
* * * *  
  
B'ELANNA TORRES - STARDATE 50353.16  
  
It's over. Between Neelix and Kes, I mean. It took the malevolent spirit of some dead warlord to break up Voyager's only permanent couple. Only, they are no longer permanent. Is it any wonder that I try to avoid relationships as much as possible?  
  
Thanks to Tieran, the warlord who possessed Kes, the latter finally discovered her dark side. Kes also realized that she   
had outgrown Neelix and her gratitude toward him for saving her from the Kazon. Apparently, her feelings toward him had stemmed from gratitude.  
  
From what Harry told me, Neelix is feeling desolate over his broken romance. Once we left the Ilari homeworld, I decided to offer my condolences to him. Since Neelix has always proven to be one of the few willing to befriend me, I decided to offer my condolences. Cheer him up. Only, upon my arrival at the Mess Hall just before lunch, I found him deep in conversation with Rain Robinson.  
  
She stood next to the counter, contemplating dishes that Neelix had set out for lunch. "What's this again?" she asked, pointing at some kind of custard pie with brown sticks protruding from it.  
  
"Alarian pie," Neelix replied. "It's quite delicious. Made with Alarian eggs and Cancus mushrooms."  
  
Miss Robinson pointed at the brown sticks. "And what are those?"  
  
Neelix replied, "Hagellian roots. It gives the soufflé its flavor."   
  
  
  
  
Eyeing the dish warily, Miss Robinson continued, "It doesn't taste like Leola root, does it?"  
  
"You don't like Leola root?"  
  
Unlike the rest of us, Miss Robinson happened to be a little more blunt. "Neelix, don't take this the wrong way, but your Leola root stew is awful! I took one bite and nearly gagged. Hasn't anyone else told you?"  
  
"No," Neelix ruefully answered. "Well, I do recall that Commander Chakotay had once expressed distaste of it. But he hasn't said anything since." He paused and glanced at my direction. "Ah! B'Elanna! A bit early for lunch, are you?"  
  
Miss Robinson also glanced at me and nodded. I returned the nod and glanced at the display of food on the counter. "Hi Neelix," I greeted. "Did I just hear you tell Miss Robinson that you had some pie for lunch?"  
  
"Alvarian pie." Neelix cut a slice of the pie and served it on a plate. "Try some."  
  
I hesitated. Mind you, I really like Neelix. He is a sweet man and a wonderful friend. But I have never been able to truly enjoy most of his Delta Quadrant delicacies. I like to use the replicators, unless I have no other choice. Which happened to be the case, today. "I, uh . . ." I began, trying to find words that would not insult him.  
  
Miss Robinson suddenly volunteered in my stead. "Give it to me, Neelix. I'll try it." She gave me an understanding smile. "I don't mind being the guinea pig, today." Then she took a bite. Her eyes lit up with delight. "Hmmm, this is great! You should try it."  
  
I did. Not bad, but I found the pie a tad too spicy for my taste. "Doesn't this spice bother you?" I asked the other woman.  
  
Dark eyes stared at me in disbelief. "This is too spicy for you?"  
  
"Well, I'm not used to so much spice," I replied, trying not to sound defensive. As much as I like our guest, she seemed to have a habit of questioning a person. Much like Tuvok in the middle of an interrogation.  
  
Miss Robinson's eyes continued to penetrate mine. "Where is your family from?" she asked. "I mean, your Human family." I told her. Mexico. From the province of ?, not far from Mexico City. "And you're not used to spicy food?"  
  
"I was mainly raised by my Klingon mother," I coolly replied. "Klingons do not eat spicy food. As for Humans, they're more inclined to eat healthier food."  
  
Miss Robinson seemed horrified at the thought. "Good God! What is the fun in that?"  
  
Neelix added in a conspiratorial manner, "To be honest, I have to agree with you, Miss Robinson."  
  
"Call me Rain. All of you."  
  
Orange-yellow eyes brightened considerably. Already, Miss Robinson . . . uh, Rain had managed to wrap the cook around her little finger. "If you insist," Neelix added happily. "As I was about to say, between you and me, I like my food with a little spice or zest. I didn't think there were any Humans who felt the same."  
  
"On Earth . . . well, 20th century Earth, I'm from the Southwest. A Southern California girl. Spice is almost like table salt to us." While the two chatted happily, I did not have the heart to inform Miss . . . I mean, Rain that 24th century Humans also try to avoid salt. Oh well. She will eventually learn.  
  
As for Neelix, judging by his happy countenance, I could see that he no longer needed any consolation from me or anyone else. Whatever he may still feel over his breakup with Kes, Rain has managed to put him a better mood. For the moment.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
KATHRYN JANEWAY - STARDATE 50388.37  
  
Damn that Q! What an exasperating man! To be honest, I could say the same about him, his mate and the entire Q Continuum.   
  
Not only did Q try to mate with me, behind the female Q's back, he had also dragged me into the Continuum's civil war. I nearly got killed - first by shells and gunfire, while dressed in some ridiculous 19th century dress. Wait. Perhaps I'm being a little harsh about the dress. I rather liked it. It would have been a perfect outfit to wear in my Gothic holonovel. But I digress. Not only did he and the Continuum drag both my crew and me into their war, he had refused to do me a favor in return for helping him settle the war.  
  
Following the Continuum's civil war, Q returned to Voyager, with his new son in tow. To my surprise, he named me as the child's godmother. Image that - Kathryn Janeway, a guardian of an omnipotent being. I faced an even greater shock after I asked Q to return Miss Robinson to 20th century Earth. He refused. Q had the nerve to inform me that he could not do as I had asked.  
  
"May I ask, why?" I demanded.  
  
For once, Q looked serious. "I'm sorry Kathy. I may be capable of a lot of things, but tampering with the timeline is a no-no in the Continuum."  
  
"Pardon me? Is this the same person who sent the Enterprise-D into the Delta Quadrant, forcing the Federation into a premature contact with the Borg?"  
  
Q sighed. "And look what that has brought me. The Continuum punished me for my . . . " the man actually managed to pout, ". . . irresponsible behavior. Now that the civil war is over and I'm a father, I must learn to be a little more prudent."  
  
"Prudent? Don't you consider returning Miss Robinson back to where she belong, prudent?" I cried. Not that I disliked the young lady, but Miss Robinson has a tendency to be a little . . . direct. Or should I say, blunt! She has become a strong reminder of Humans from the past centuries. Quite frankly, it is a reminder I could do without.  
  
A cryptic smile touched Q's lips. Damn the man! "Now Kathy, how do you know that Miss Robinson doesn't belong here? Has her presence upset the timeline in any way?"  
  
Right after we learned of Miss Robinson's presence, I had Tuvok and Tom Paris examine the ship's database for any discrepancies in the timeline. Apparently, neither man was unable to detect any.  
  
"Of course they haven't!" Q retorted. "Miss Robinson's presence on this ship has not changed anything. If she had not sneaked aboard Voyager," I winced at the imagery, "she would have been dead."  
  
Hands on hips, I glared at Q. "What do you mean?"  
  
With a sigh, Q explained that after parting from Helm . . . uh, Lieutenant Paris, Miss Robinson was destined to be killed in a crime that occurred at some store on her way back to Los Angeles. "And if that idiot Braxton had not sent you screaming into the 20th century, she would have been killed by your favorite entrepreneur, Henry Starling."  
  
"So, you're saying . . ."  
  
The omnipotent being smiled grandly. "She's all yours, Kathy. Don't worry. I'm sure that Miss Robinson will put a little zest in your humdrum lives. Especially Helmboy's. That is, if your little Klingon engineer doesn't get her hands on him, first. I must say that I rather like Miss Robinson. She reminds me of how you Humans used to be . . . before you became dull and self-righteous."  
  
"Q!" I gave him my deadliest glare. Unfortunately, the scamp ignored me. With Q Junior squirming in his arms, he said good-bye one last time and vanished. I sighed. It looked as if Miss Robinson was here to stay.  
  
END OF PART I 


End file.
